In Hot Pursuit
by The-Manga-Goddess
Summary: Sparks fly when Sly Cooper is being chased by Carmelita Fox but they realize that they can never really be together. Luckily they both have someone waiting for them. Rated OT for adult content and innuendo. Critiques are wanted but no flames please.


_I thought I try something different and write a story with no dialogue __**– please give a critique on how I did. Oh and no flames please. **_

_This was inspired from the segment "Chase Me" which features Batman chasing Catwoman. If you haven't seen it, you must watch it because it's so adorable (I highly recommend to play it's music while you read this :D). _

_Lots of real-life references can you pick them out?_

_Oh and the whole Murray driving through the mall and causing destruction with polices cars chasing them? That was inspired from a film, kudos if you can guess it! I'll give you a hint: It has Dan Aykroyd and John Belushi. _

_Sly Cooper, Carmelita Fox, Bentley, Murray © Sucker Punch/Sanzaru  
Nadia Mau and Wolfgang Shepherd © The-Manga-Goddess_

* * *

It was a beautiful night in Paris: the night was clear, the temperature was cool, and the moon was full and bright. The night was perfect for romantic rendezvouses and high class soirées. It was also a perfect night to pull a heist…

At the Catier's CEO building, the president was hosting a party with only the wealthy and famous as guests to help promote the company. It was also to show off the company's most valuable icon: a statuette of a tiger made out of white gold with onyx as stripes, ruby eyes, and completely covered in diamonds.

The president, who was a Siberian tiger, was happily chatting with his well-off guests and had his arm around his gorgeous date – a brunette Somali wearing an eye-catching red evening dress and thick choker covered in diamonds.

As the president chatted, the champagne flew out of his glass from excitement and onto an old gentleman with a thick beard and glasses. The president apologized to him and the he just waved it off, saying 'no problem'.

As the elder gentleman headed to the restroom, the tiger continued his conversation, unaware of his date's red smirking lips and her emerald green eyes following the C-crooked cane carrying, old man.

* * *

The old man made his way to a secluded and highly "secured" area of the building. He was able to reach his true destination very easily since the guards were having their own little 'soirée'. When he reached his destination, he shredded his disguise and revealed himself as Sly Cooper.

Sly and his gang were planning to steal the tiger statuette, but the thing was: the statuette on display was a fake as the company president's apology – Sly was still wiping off the champagne the tipsy tiger split – and the real one was locked in the vault room.

According to Bentley, the current president has been embezzling the company's money and illegally selling the company's diamonds to the black market; therefore he wouldn't have to pay the employees and taxes, and be keeping the money to himself – a bad businessman ethic Sly thought.

The statuette was the company's image and it being stolen would be an embarrassment and the president would most likely lose his job – hence the reason for this heist.

It was simple: Sly would infiltrate the party, locate the vault and connect the vault's computer to Bentley's, steal the object and meet up at the rendezvous point and meet up with Bentley and Murray.

Sly took out a plastic card with his logo on it and swiped it into the vault's slot. After a few seconds, the light changed from red to green and vault door opened, revealing its treasure. Sly put the object in his bag and left his calling card.

In that moment the lights were turned on and Sly was in fight mode, but he instantly relaxed and his eyes glinted at the sight before him.

The lovely Inspector Carmelita Fox stood in between him and his only exit. Her shock pistol pointed at him in one hand and a pair of handcuffs twirling on her index finger. She had a smirk as if saying 'finally caught you Cooper'.

Sly raised his hands up as if he was surrendering but he smirked as his eyes quickly glanced to the side. Confused, Carmelita followed his gaze which was a window and before she knew it, the raccoon had jumped out onto the roof of a nearby building. The vixen slammed her fist on the windowsill in frustration and then she made a call on her radio.

* * *

Sly landed with ease on the nearby roof and glanced back. He's a bit disappointed that Carmelita hasn't followed him for he always enjoyed her chasing him. The Inspector's presence generally complicated Bentley's plan and this was no exception, but Sly was always good at thinking on his feet.

Tossing the bag over his shoulder, Sly ran from rooftop to rooftop with swiftness. Before he could jump to the next one, an Interpol helicopter appeared before him and ordered him to surrender. Sly just ran the opposite way and with a few quick sharp turns, he lost the chopper.

With a sigh of relief, the raccoon shifted the sack and started shimming against the wall; he then saw a way to get to the roof quicker. He stopped at a window where he set his cane into the nook above it and then he heard a scream. He unintentionally interrupted a female mink changing for she was holding a sheet over her scantily clad body. Sly quickly catapulted to the roof before the woman's objects could hit him.

At this height, he easily found the rendezvous point. Since the wind was in his favor, he decided used his paraglide to get over there faster. He thought it would be smooth sailing from here…

But he was wrong.

His paraglide suddenly disintegrated and he saw Carmelita's smoking pistol– she was getting better on her aim he thought, not completely freaked out from falling.

Sly used his cane which hooked onto a banner and he safety landed on a double decker bus with an open top. The tourists were in awe and started taking pictures at Sly – who was more than happy to pose. Carmelita then landed on the bus and held Sly at gunpoint –unfazed by the photograph flashes.

Sly quickly plucked a rose from one of the tourists' bouquet and offered it to the policewoman as a peace offering, but he cringed when her shock pistol disintegrated the rose from his hand. And with that, he quickly jumped onto a moving vehicle and the vixen followed him.

While jumping from car to car, he saw the Parisian super regional mall and had a devious idea.

He made his way to the mall's underground parking lot. The mall was closed and alarmed, but that wasn't going to stop him. He started climbing towards the roof by the time Carmelita had caught up.

She wondered what the hell he was up to, but she was determined that he wasn't going to escape this time and headed for the security door.

* * *

Carmelita turned on the flashlight from her shock pistol and cautiously walked through the darken mall, looking for any signs of the ring-tailed thief. She checked on her handcuffs which were on one of her belt loops – normally it would be on her wrist but she had put there so that she won't lose it while pursuing Sly.

The mall was a very huge and elaborate place: three stories high with over 200 stores, a movie theater, food court, few restaurants, mini golf course, few fountains, and an indoor garden.

Sly would've easily been able to lose her here but she knew that thief was up to something, and she was a part of it. Well if Cooper was going to pull something on her, she was ready for him.

She passed though the stores: Tennessee Western Wear, Rioichi's Kitchen Ware, Bob's Home Fitness Store, Greasy Sweet Chic, Clock Works, Sweet Tooth Picks, Tony's Mugshot Studio, and so on. They were locked and haven't been tampered with, but she continued her search and headed for the garden.

The moonlight gleamed through the glass and gave the garden an ethereal glow – it reminded her of the poem "Ode to a Nightingale" where the narrator would enter this magical nocturnal world. The Latina vixen would've loved to taken the time to gaze in its beauty but she had a job to do.

A rustle from the plants broke her train of thought. When she moved the plants, there was a box of Belgian chocolates laying there with Sly's calling card.

The policewoman growled and blasted it. How dare that thief try to win her affection! He was nothing but a criminal and she didn't want to be associated with him even though he was handsome and charming – Carmelita shook her head, ridding those forbidden thoughts.

She then felt something on her backside but there was nothing when she turned around. She then heard rustling again and sure enough she saw Sly right in the open, smiling and waving at her, and then he turned and ran.

Carmelita chased Sly all the way to the third floor where she cornered him at an iron gate that blocked off a section. There was no way Sly could get through the bars unless he was cat. Sly sighed and dropped his cane and loot, and held his hands up.

She could barely contain her excitement and the sound of her handcuffs clinking to her and Sly's wrist told it was no dream – she finally caught Sly Cooper!

Sly then had a smug look as soon as the handcuffs were on, which greatly confused her. When he raised his wrist and hers, Carmelita's face turned ten shades of red. The raccoon then pointed to a store behind her and her face got even redder as the store read "Kama Sutra". That thief replaced her handcuffs with fuzzy ones from that store when she wasn't looking!

She was about to give that ringtail a piece of her mind and but then his lips were instantly upon hers – leaving her in total shock.

This wasn't the first time he kissed her but it still put her in a vulnerable position. She tried resisting him but with each second of the kiss, her body was becoming disconnected with her mind (and it didn't help that Sly had a good hold of her) but her thoughts were racing.

She shouldn't feel like this, Sly was a criminal and needed to pay for his crimes; if Interpol believed that she was in a relationship with him, she could lose her job that she worked so hard for, her creditability, and even be thrown in prison.

But it felt so good, she's never been kissed by someone like Sly before. She'll never admit it publically, but she's the type of woman who wanted be swept off her feet by a man that could only exist in a romance novel.

The kiss lasted a good while but all good things must to an end.

A crash snapped the two from their passionate kiss and saw the Cooper Van driving through the mall, being pursued by dozens of squad cars, and causing mass destruction. Sly shook his head and chuckled before turning back to the breathless vixen.

Sly then pressed two fingers to his lips and then to hers sensually. He grabbed his cane and loot, stood onto the ledge, tipped his cap to her, and then jumped off. When he landed on the van, Murray turned it around and used a tipped-over police car as a ramp to escape.

Carmelita then snapped out of her daze and tried to go after him but she couldn't. She discovered that Sly had slipped out of the handcuffs and placed it on an iron bar while he was kissing her. She cursed at him and screamed in frustration as police lights flashed…

* * *

Carmelita sulked as she leaned on the hood of her customized police car. She was replaying that kiss over and over in her mind – she fell for that trick so many times and she couldn't believe that she fell for it again!

A mug of hot tea was in her view and she saw that it was Wolfgang offering it to her. Marshal Wolfgang Shepherd was her partner and he was a dog's year older than her, despite being several ranks lower than her.

It'd been two years since the two met and became partners. Wolfgang was unlike most of her male coworkers who would shamelessly flirt with her in hopes of adding another notch on their bedposts or would show her little respect because she was young and a woman. Sure he flirted with her but it was harmless and for someone who had rubbed his superiors the wrong way, he showed her more respect than he would with Inspector Barkley.

Even though they had a very different way of handling criminals, they were passionate about their job. She became attracted to the German shepherd and while he felt the same way, he was still legally married to his wife (he had marital problems though) and didn't want Carmelita to be the 'other woman' – a title he felt she didn't deserve. His respect for women was another reason she was attracted him.

He was a lot different than Sly though. Sly was charming and romantic and at times, she wondered what it would be like if Sly was on the law's side – she once commented that he would make a good cop – but Sly enjoyed being a thief and she couldn't change who he is, no matter how she tried. Wolfgang on the other hand, was older and rough around the edges but he managed to surprise her in a good way. He would often bend the rules and his methods were questionable, but he wanted to protect the innocent just like any other officer.

Wolfgang had set the mug down and gently held the vixen's face; his smile told her, 'everything will be alright'. She relished his touch – forgetting about Sly – and started leaning toward him. Wolfgang was surprised at her forwardness and stopped her. Carmelita took this as rejection and looked away sadly.

The Marshal smiled and gently turned Carmelita's head towards him and showed her his hand that lacked the wedding band. He pulled her against him and kissed her which she happily obliged.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sly was reminiscing about Carmelita as he sat in the van gazing at the Tuileries Garden (luckily there was no one out). He felt bad for tricking her but because of their status, this was the only way.

The raccoon had often wondered about having a future with Carmelita (other than just her chasing him) and every time he thought about it, it was impossible. Carmelita would never give up her career to be a thief like him: She loved her job and worked very hard for it, it would be completely unfair for her. For Sly, he was proud of his heritage and wouldn't trade it for the world – plus he doesn't think he could last a day without stealing.

A tap on his shoulder snapped him out of it and he turned to his best friends and fellow gang members Bentley and Murray. Any trace of sadness was gone from Sly as he opened the sack and showed his friends the tiger statuette.

As the tiger glittered, it was suddenly wrapped by a whip and flew out of Sly's hand and out the window, shocking everyone. When he looked out the window, his heart skipped a beat.

Nadia Mau stood on top of the van and smirked proudly as she held the statuette in her paw. The cat burglar grappled a tree branch with her whip and catapulted off the van.

Sly shrugged to his friends – Que Sera, Sera – and jumped out of the van, meeting up with them later. Bentley face palmed – knowing that Sly's going to be out _all _night.

Sly made his way through the park looking for the feline fatale. She was different than she was when he met her two years ago. She was employed by that loan shark who forced her to become a thief against her will and stole anything with high value. Since he freed her, she chose to be a thief and followed his code of honor: stealing only from master criminals – including him!

Unlike him, Nadia did not come from a thieving family but her agility and flexibility made her a formidable rival and having little competition made things interesting for him (even though Bentley didn't think so).

Upon their first meeting, Sly had been attracted to the beautiful Somali. She was different from Carmelita: The policewoman was lovely when she was mad and predictable, but Nadia was flirtatious and kept him on his toes.

When he past the _Le Baiser_ sculpture, Nadia came out from behind and placed the statuette in between her breasts. She flicked her long burgundy hair and started heading towards her penthouse but was stopped by Sly.

Shocked by his instant appearance, Nadia instinctively moved back toward the sculpture and Sly essentially trapped her with his body.

Realizing the situation, Nadia gazed lovingly at Sly and leaned forward but she abruptly pushed him back.

Sly was baffled by her change of behavior until she pointed out the lipstick on his lips. He nearly forgotten about Carmelita and he bet that Nadia knew it was her lipstick. He found her jealously of the vixen adorable, though she denied it despite it being obvious.

The raccoon held her firm as she struggled to get out of his arms, and kissed her which ceased her struggling and she passionately kissed him back. Despite the rush of pleasure, Sly skillfully maneuvered the statuette from her catsuit and thought about leaving, but when she placed her leg over his waist and started clawing his back, he figured he would stay for a few more minutes.


End file.
